The miracle of ramen
by Siahposh
Summary: Ryou loves his yami so much, but we all know that thief can never love someone cuz he's teme!After all, ryou wanna show his feelings to his yami but how? Moreover, if his yami isn't gay, what should he do? he needs some help, and, its a INTERNATIONAL EXHI


Title: the miracle of ramen!!! .

Author: Ritsu-sensei

Editor: Mommy Larisa! .

SUMMERY: Its my first naruto/yugioh crossover!!!  
Ryou loves his yami so much, but we all know that thief can never love someone cuz he's teme!!!  
After all, ryou wanna show his feelings to his yami but how? Moreover, if his yami isn't gay, what should he do? he needs some help, and, its a INTERNATIONAL EXHIBITION OF RAMEN, In domino city…yeah…something good will happen!!! .

(Me, bakura, my hikary, and ryou are in the same room)  
Bakura:wonder Crossover between naruto and us?!

Me:blush Im genius, right?

Bakura:glaredno!  
Me:heartbroken

Hikary:shaking bakura with angerhow dare you hurt my yami???  
Bakura:looks scaredryou help me!!!

(Ryou is busy with food and drinks)  
All:falls

I present this fiction to my dear hikary, cuz of her birthday, and cuz of her lovely face, her lovely smile and her lovely self!!! .

I LOVE YOU MY DEAR HIKARY AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! .

Ryou sighed to himself and looked at his yami. He was in his favorite sofa like always, watching TV and drinking soda or something else!!!  
Since when his yami own his own body, he never was like when they are in a same body, so his yami found a new hobby for himself, new friends and other new things so he doesn't pay any attention to his hikary, and ryou really miss es his yami, misses their old time, when they were with each other.

-what the hell is this, ryou? Come here!!!

Ryou wiped his tears and went beside his yami. he was confused with the remote control, he wanted to change the channel, but for some reason, the remote didn't work!!!  
-What the hell happened? I wanna change this fucking channel but this asshole doesn't work, explain to me!!!  
ryou sighed again and checked the remote control and suddenly fell:  
-Bakura, did you change the batteries?  
-No, why should I change them?  
Big sweat drop appeared on his back:  
-Cuz, batteries are finished and you should change them…

-Me? Why me?

-Cuz youre the one who always plays with this thing!!!  
Bakura glared at his hikary:  
-How dare you speak with me like this?  
Ryou didn't answer him and changed the batteries and gave him back the remote:  
-Im going out…

Bakura didn't answer and watched some adult programs (Me: sorry, but bakura is pervert!!! .;;;)  
ryou changed his clothes and left his apartment. Why his yami doesn't like him? Why his yami is so damn wild and always angry? ryou never did something wrong to him, always served him like a servant and always did whatever he wanted, but bakura never looked at him like his partner, always as his slave or servant, bakura never touched him with love, always with hate and anger!!!  
Yugi was so lucky about his yami, pharaoh. he was always kind with his hikary and always played with him, always cared about him and always listened to whatever he said, wrong or right…but at least he listened!!!  
-How lucky he is!  
Ryou entered the café and ordered something to eat and drink, he was in his own world and didn't pay any attention to the couple, who sat beside him:

-I told you before, I hate coffee and never wanna drink it!  
-But its so cool, better that ramen, believe it!!!  
-AND NEVER SAID THAT "BELIVE IT" AGAIN, OR ILL KILL YOU!!!

-…but you should believe it!!!

His partner cried and left him alone, he was a guy with an orange suit and a blue anadem with an unknown mark on it, he had blond hair and blue eyes; and he seems so damn hungry cuz his table was full of ramen bowls and lots of coffee cups, and yeah, he was busy with another bowl of ramen!!!

Ryou smiled and sat beside him:  
-hi, who're you? I never met you before!!!  
That boy looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled:  
-Im a ninja from Konoha and wanna be the Hokage!!!  
Then he showed V sign with his fingers and went back to his work and left poor ryou with one-big-sweat drop:  
-Eh, where is Konoha?  
-Hum, that's my village, we live in Konoha to become ninja and fight with bad guys, to help ppl and kill that idiot Sakura as well!!!  
Now ryou was full of sweat drops, cuz he couldn't understand what the hell he said:  
-Sorry, but you make me confuse…

-Look, my name is Naruto, Im from Konoha and Im a ninja ,me and my friend sasuke are here for international ramen exhibition…I love ramen too!!!  
Ryou looked at him to how he was eating ramen and then smiled again:  
-So, youre here with your boyfriend for a date?  
Naruto coughed like he was about to die and his face turned all red:  
-What the fuck? My boyfriend? This idiot teme is my bf? No way!!!  
-But…I thought youre a couple!!!  
Naruto rolled his eyes and ordered another bowl of ramen with mushrooms:  
-No, sasuke is a truly asshole, he's in love with sakura, what a bitch!!!  
Ryou was in full confusion again:  
-Oh, then you love him?  
Naruto looked at him with wide eyes again and blushed:  
-NEVER!  
Ryou giggled:

-But youre blushing!!!  
-Me? No…im not blushing…its cuz of the…weather, yeah, the weather is so warm!  
-But we're in the middle of winter!!!  
-Really? So I think I have a fever!!!

Now, Naruto was all red and didn't look at ryou. ryou smiled and drank his coffee:  
-How lucky you are, Naruto…cuz of him!  
naruto didn't said anything; he just gazed at his bowl:  
-No, Im not…he's in love with a girl and he never cared about me…

His eyes were full of tears:  
-I always cared about him so much, since the first time I was met him, I found that I love him so much…but…im such a fool, always…never can do something right…always…always making mistakes…and I know he hates me so much!  
Ryou squeezed his shoulder friendly and smiled:

-Don't worry, I know some time, he will love you!  
Naruto sighed and wiped his tears:  
-You don't introduce yourself?  
-Oh, im sorry…my name is ryou!

-You're living here?  
-Yeah, me and my other friends and my yami!  
Now, naruto was confused:  
-What's yami? Is this a new jutso?  
-jutso? No…my yami is my yami, he's living with me in the same room!  
You know something? Ryou never can be good with explanations, poor naruto doesn't know what to do or say!!!  
-I mean he's my other part…my partner…my roommate…omg, its hard to explain!!!  
Then giggling made him smirk:  
-You explain things really bad ryou…anyway…then you're luckier than me cuz you have someone who loves you!

-He doesn't love me…

-What? But you said he's your partner and ya both living in the same home!!!  
ryou took a bitter smile and looked at his now empty cup:  
-yeah, we're living in the same room, we're eating the same food and breathing the same weather too…but…he's cold…and…he's more powerful than me, Im so weak and…he hates me!!!  
-Does he love someone else?  
-No, I mean…I don't know…maybe…

-Does he have a GF or BF?  
-Don't know either!!!  
Naruto rolled his eyes and squeezed his shoulder:  
-Lemme help you, I'll show you how you can steal his heart!!!

-Really? How?  
-With my special jutso…sexy-no-jutso!!!  
All of the ppl in the café looked at him with sweat drops and ryou felt he was melting with shame, so he took his hand and rushed out of the café.

Naruto, found a privacy corner:  
-Ok ryou…at first…you should control your chakra…

-Eh? What's chakra?  
Naruto falls and explains him the meaning of chakra, after an hour; finally ryou could control his chakra:  
-now…look at me carefully!!!  
Naruto did something with his hand, he disappeared in a fog:  
-OMFG!!!

Ryou didn't know what to do. Naruto disappeared and now, one sexy girl with orange bikini was faced with him!  
-What happened?  
The girl giggled and sent a kiss for him:  
-This is the power of jutso!!!  
Naruto went back to his normal form and ryou, hardly, held back his nose bleeding:  
-Now do it like me ryou…

After one hour and half, suddenly, ryou could do the jutso very well, this time, naruto held back his nose bleeding so hardly!!!  
ryou was so damn sexy. Long silky hair, chocolate eyes with really, really lovely eyelash, and a milky skin…and he wore a sexy black set of a short and bra!!!  
-omg…youre so damn hot ryou!  
ryou blushed and made him nose bleed like hell!!!  
-ok, ryou…now you should go back and show yourself to your yami, then… let the hormones do their work!!!

Ryou blushed again and turned back to his normal form; naruto smiled and waved his hand:  
-good luck and if you were lucky…come with your yami to the exhibition!  
-ok, thanks a lot Naruto-chan, and…good luck!!!  
naruto grinned and disappeared.

Ryou bought some girly clothes and a sexy bra set, with a strawberry design.

He changed himself in the alley, near his apartment and took a long sigh:  
-God wish me luck!!  
He…I mean, she, created her hairs and knocked at the door:  
-Who the hell…oh…I mean hi…hi!  
Ryou blushed and looked at the ground, bakura was in shock:  
-hi…

-Eh, who're you?  
-I'm R…I mean…Im Ria, yeah…Im…Ryous cousin…

-Oh…but ryou isn't here now…he's out…

-Oh, then…can I wait here for him?  
Bakura hardly held back his nosebleed and let her come into the room.

-Do you wanna drink something? or eat…

-No thanks…im fine…

Bakura sit beside her and looked at him:  
-Ryou never talked about you Ria…

-Really?

-yeah…he never said anything about his sexy cousin…oh I mean pretty!!!  
Ryou giggled and glanced at him:  
-But he talks about you often…he loves you…

Bakura didn't look at him but ryou could see the blush in his cheeks:  
-you love him?  
-Me? No…I mean…I…I like him but…

-But what kura?  
Ryou blushed; bakura now was confused:  
-How do you know my alias? ryou never said this to the others…whore you?  
Before ryou could say anything, bakura took her hand and kissed him on his…her lips…ryou didn't know what to do, but like as naruto said, hormones knew and he melted into his kiss:  
-I know this taste…

Bakura took his chin and looked at his eyes:  
-But I didn't know how you become female, ryou!  
-Its…jutso…sexy-no-jutso, some ninja learned me this…

-And why?  
Ryous eyes was full of tears:  
-cuz I just want to kiss you and be with you, but you never pay any attention to me, so I though its better to be a girl, cuz…Im not normal like you bakura, I love you so damn much….plz…bakura…

-Im not normal you idiot…and I love you too; I care about you…always!!!  
ryou looked at him with teary eyes:  
-But you never show me…

-I showed you before…when that idiot pharaoh attacked you with his fucking slyfer…when those idiots were about to hurt you…and when that teme, Pegasus, was about to kill you with his fucking millennium eye…I always protected you ryou,why you though I hate you and don't care about you?  
ryou, broke to tears and cried on his chest:  
-im sorry kura…

-don't be…

Bakura nuzzled him and let him-her?-cry on his chest…cuz he feels so good!!!  
-wow it worked, it worked…cool!!!  
naruto was happy, cuz he could solve someone's problem without any mistakes:  
-good work teme!  
naruto glared at sasuke, who was behind him:  
-what the hell you want?  
-nothing…

Sasuke smirked and came beside him:  
-show me naruto…

-show you what?  
sasuke took his chins and smirked:  
-show me what you learned him…show me your jutso!  
-why?  
-just show me naruto…I wanna see!!!  
naruto blushed:  
-s…sexy-no-jutso!!!  
He changed to his female form, sasuke smiled and touch his-her?!-body:  
-now dance for me naruto…

-what?  
-do what ever I said…or Ill punish you…

Sasuke kissed him and made him melt into his kiss:  
-You're so damn hot teme…I love your body…and yourself…

Naruto wanted to stop him but that damn hormones stopped him from moving and let him do whatever he wanted with him:  
-we should do this somewhere else naruto…here isn't good for a sexy bitch like you…wanna join me in bed naruto?  
naruto blushed and nodded:  
-very well…now follow me…

And, because of ramen exhibition, ryou found someone who loved him and naruto suddenly could be with sasuke and I can write one cross-over for someone who I love so much…I wrote this fiction just for her, for my dear hikary…HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARY!!!

owari  
-----------------

(naruto and sasuke are busy)  
sasuke:pantingdamn naruto you're so hot!!!  
bakura:feeling ashamedThey're really pevert!!!  
ryou:agreed with himwe just kissed each other!!!  
(they screamed their names)  
me:became all red cuz of shamefinally!!!

how was it?good?suck?how dare ya!!! running after you with plunger

R&R,or ill send you into the shadow realm!!! glared at you 


End file.
